


To See You or to Kiss You

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [4]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reuniting at airport, lots of references to songs thrown in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer reunite at the airport.





	To See You or to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 (Marvin has to work out of town for a few months and him and Whizzer reunite at the airport) as suggested by Musical_Fanatic and Grace

Marvin tapped his foot awkwardly and scanned the crowded airport. Whizzer was there to pick him up and he hadn’t seen him in two months. His office sent him to various cities to discuss deals with clients. The last destination Was Omaha, Nebraska.  _ Why Nebraska of all places?  _ He thought to himself, contemplating how necessary that meeting really was. He was antsy the entire flight. He was anxious to be home and see his son and his lover. He had been in contact with his family over the weeks through calls and video chats, but he need to really be with them, and hold them. 

 

He checked his phone for any messages, but there was nothing new. He tried to find his boyfriends through the cluster of people but the task seemed nearly impossible. He called Whizzer for the third time but still no answer. He was starting to worry about him. “Starting” wasn’t exactly the right word. He had been worrying about him since he left New York. His apprehensions were ridiculous and he knew it, but nonetheless they still kept him awake at night, wondering if something happened and no one was able to contact him. He was such a nervous wreck.

 

Then he saw him. A man in a turquoise shirt that was waving at him from across the room. He let out a sigh of relief and started walking that way, lugging his suitcase behind him. 

 

Once he reached Whizzer he threw down his bag and hugged him tightly and rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder. “God, I missed you Whiz.”

 

“Now don’t get all sentimental on me old man.” He smiled sweetly and sighed. “I missed you too Marv.” He massaged Marvin’s back softly. Marvin leaned backwards slightly and kissed Whizzer deeply. He felt Whizzer melt into the kiss and the rest of the airport seemed to fizzle away. Marvin was ecstatic to finally be here with him. Wanting desperately to see him or kiss him over the past months. He craved something more than a simple call. Marvin hummed against his lips and threw his arm around Whizzer’s neck, deepening the kiss. Whizzer broke it apart abruptly “We should probably head back Marv,” he gripped Marvin’s tie and tugged on it slightly “you have to make up for a lot of lost time.” 

 

“I really do.” Marvin responded teasingly. Whizzer smirked and reached for Marvin’s hand. They weaved through the see of people, both happy to finally be with the other.

  
  



End file.
